Love Sickness
by Lu-chan123
Summary: Lucy has a fever. So Natsu helps Lucy get better. But a fever isn't the only sickness she has.
1. Sickness

**A/N: I love Natsu x Lucy! Read and Review!**

**I found out the picture part was similar to another story, So i changed it up a bit.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail. If i did it would be not as good as the real one :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The weather outside was sunny. However Lucy Heartfilia wasn't. She walked into the Fairy Tail guild. She saw Natsu and Gray fighting as usual.<p>

Erza was eating her favorite Strawberry cake. Happy was still trying to get Charle to accept his present. Levy was reading Lucy's book.

Lisanna was talking with Elfman. And Juvia was of course trying to stop Gray from stripping for the fifth time that day. Lucy said nothing while walking over to the bar where Mirajane was wiping the counter top.

"Hello Lucy, How have you been doing?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

"Good I guess. I'm gonna go look for a job." Lucy replied gloomy.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked the blonde who wasn't as happy as usual.

"I'm a little sick that's all" Lucy reassured Mirajane.

"You should go get some rest. I'll take you home" Mirajane said going around the counter.

"If you insist" Lucy smiled slighty

"Lisanna, watch the bar while I take Lucy home." Mirajane said to Lisanna

"Ok sis!" Lisanna went over to the bar counter and started to get a glass of water for herself.

Lucy and Mirajane went out the guild. Surprisingly to Mirajane no one noticed. To Lucy, she was not so surprised. On the whole way to Lucy's apartment, Lucy and Mirajane didn't talk.

When they got there, Mirajane told Lucy "Goodbye Lucy! Get some rest".

Lucy nodded weakly. She went in her house. She even felt lifeless. Like there was no meaning to her living. No one noticed her except Mirajane! She walked up stairs into her room and fell on her bed. She started to feel dizzy. She passed out in 3 minutes of dizziness. She awoke when she heard her window open.

"N-Natsu?" she asked weakly rubbing her eyes.

"Luce! What's wrong? Mirajane told me you weren't feeling well" Natsu told her.

"Oh, thanks for noticing" Lucy's smile was faint. Not the one Natsu was looking for.

"Do you have a fever? You never smile like you used to. Is something wrong?" Natsu asked a bunch of questions.

"Just a little sick. That's all" Lucy said moving up on her bed and under the covers.

"I'll go get a thermometer." Natsu ran out of her room, into the kitchen. He got the thermometer and went to Lucy. He stuck the thermometer in her mouth.

"38.3 C. You got a fever!" Natsu's tone was worried.

"Stay here while I go get a cold cloth for your head"

Lucy nodded. Natsu came back with a cold cloth. He gently put it on Lucy's head. Lucy soon drifted to sleep. Natsu wanted to go to the guild to ask Mirajane about fevers, but Lucy was helpless in this state all by herself.

"Natsu?" Happy asked looking for the pink salamander.

"Shhh! Lucy's got a fever. Can you go ask Mirajane about fevers?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Aye!" Happy whispered.

And with that, Happy flew off to the guild seeking the silver haired barmaid.

Happy came back with Erza and Gray. Natsu didn't know why they came.

"So Lucy's sick?" Gray asked when he knew the answer.

"Natsu! Why is it so hot in here?" Erza whispered in a mad tone.

"Because"

"Because why?"

"It was cold"

At that point Erza and Gray face-palmed. She opened the windows. Gray knew what to do. He made ice breath all around the room.

"Good that should keep it cool" Erza and Gray said at the same time.

"Listen Natsu! This room needs to be cool enough that Lucy doesn't get a higher temperature! Got that?" Erza who was as strict as ever had almost yelled at Natsu for being so dense.

"Ok" Natsu flinched when she got closer and closer.

(Next day)

Lucy woke up to the feeling of something or someone warm. She looked over to her right and saw the pink haired salamander. She was surprised to see him hugging her waist. She felt her stomach flip.

She knew what was about to happen. She quickly ran for the bathroom. Disturbed sounds could be heard from the bathroom. Natsu woke up and saw Lucy was gone. He then heard vomit sounds from the bathroom.

It stopped when he reached the door. He peeked in to see Lucy was slumping against the toliet. He quickly ran to her and picked her up bridal style. He walked to the bathroom sink and put her on it. He got a cloth and wet it with water. He washed off her mouth. He carried her to the tub and sat her down.

(Natsu's P.O.V)

I turned on the water for her bath. I put my hand in the water. It was cool enough to put Lucy to some ease. I went to get her a towel and a change of clothes. When I came back, I told her what to do since she was still tired and she's not a morning person like me.

I closed the door behind me. I went to make some breakfast. There was left over pancakes, eggs, pizza, and French toast! I put the French toast in the microwave. I got out the syrup and butter. I got the French toast out of the microwave. I grabbed two plates for me and Lucy. When I finished breakfast, I heard the bathroom door shut.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I watched as Natsu did everything for me. He is so sweet towards me. I started to blush. I felt a little queasy in my stomach.

After Natsu gave me a change of clothes and a towel, he left the room. I got undressed and stepped into the bathtub. This feels nice. After awhile I finally got out the tub. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me.

I looked at the change of clothes...Wait if he got my clothes then he seen my bra and underwear! I blushed at the thought. I looked at the clothes again. Wow, he actually got something that actually does match. He got a red short sleeved short that has a pink heart on the front.  
>He also got my favorite pajama pants. It's light red with pink hearts just like my shirt.<p>

After I got dressed, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth to prevent vomit breath. I closed the bathroom door and headed downstairs. When I got to the kitchen. I saw Natsu eating French Toast.

"Oi Luce you finally got down here!" Natsu was relieved.

He got up put his dish in the sink, and grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth again. "It seems like your tempeture went down a few." Natsu sounded relieved.

"After you eat breakfast I want you to go back upstairs and get some rest."

"Mmm" I said with my mouth full very unlady like.

After I ate I went straight up stairs. Natsu followed me to make sure I was going to get rest. I reached my room and went into the closet to get a bucket incase I vomit this mornings breakfast. The next thing I knew I was in bed with Natsu sleeping next to me.

He had his arm around my hips. I blushed. For some reason I didn't want to move him. My head was where his neck was.

I fell asleep no later then 2 minutes.

(Normal P.O.V)

Happy flew into the window of Lucy's apartment. When he came in he saw no other than Lucy and Natsu cuddling like there was no tomorrow. Happy thought of an idea. He quickly grabbed Lucy's camera and *SNAP*!.

And just like that Happy went off to the guild to show Mirajane.

(At the guild)

"Mirajane Mirajane! Guess what I got?" Happy yelled for the whole guild to hear.

"What Happy?" Mirajane asked in a sweet tone.

"Look!" Happy said shoving the picture into Mirajane's face.

"This is Kawaii Desu!" Mirajane exclaimed with her eyes sparkling.

"Wanna see the real thing?" Happy asked.

"Of course!" Mirajane yelled as Happy picked her up and flew to Lucy's house.

Little did they know Mirajane dropped the picture at the guild. Levy picked it up. She squealed like a fan girl and ran after Mirajane and Happy. Levy took the picture with her. Everyone wanted to see what made Levy and Mirajane act like that.

(Lucy's house)

Mirajane and Happy got to Lucy's house. They quietly tip-toed upstairs to Lucy's room. When Mirajane got there she saw Lucy was even closer to Natsu then before.

Their foreheads were onto each other. And they were smiling. Mirajane could only melt with a 'cuteness' face.  
>Levy finally got there and sneaked up to Lucy's room. She saw the same thing Mirajane and Happy saw. She got even closer. "This is so cute!" Levy whispered to Mirajane.<p>

"I know right!"

"They make a cute couple" Levy and Mirajane said at the same time.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw Mirajane, Levy and Happy with sparkles in their eyes.

"Kawaii Desu!" They both said at the same time yet again.

Natsu woke up too. He woke up to Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. She was blushing. _'How cute! wait cute? Lucy's not cute...right?'_ Natsu thought blushing.

"Why are you guys here?" Lucy almost shouted.

"Happy invited us!" They both said at the same time.

'How do they do that?' Happy thought with a sweatdrop.

"Ummm bye!" Happy flew out the window as soon as Lucy gave him a deadly glare. Lucy sat up and Levy holding a picture.

"What's that picture Levy-chan?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing!"

Lucy did the puppy dog eyes to Levy. Levy was defeated.  
>Levy handed the picture to Lucy. Lucy saw the picture and blushed. She hid her face with a pillow.<p>

Natsu picked up the picture and blushed also. " I told you you guys make a cute couple!" Levy said.

"Well, we'll live you guys alone!" Mirajane said pushing Lev to the door.

"Wait! Lu-chan did you finish your book?"

Lucy nodded and said "It's on the desk".

Levy grabbed the pink envelope off the desk and ran out the door in excitement. Mirajane followed and secretly grabbed the picture and ran out the door.

"So, did you get better after some rest?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah Let's go to the guild" Lucy suggested as she put her hair into pig tails.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When Lucy was sick Natsu wanted to help Lucy as much as he can so that's why he was so helpful!<br>**


	2. Feelings

**AN: I'm sorry this is a very short chapter! I'll try to make next chapters longer!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy tail, I can only wish ;A;**

* * *

><p>Love sickness Chapter 2<p>

When Lucy and Natsu got to the guild, everyone was staring at them. Natsu walked over to Lisanna. Lucy walked over to Mirajane.

"Did you get better?" Mirajane asked.

"Yep"

"Are you sure? Your still in your pajamas."

"Waah!" Lucy exclaimed when she looked down at her clothes. She must have forgot to get changed. Mirajane giggled.

"Everyone saw that picture of you and Natsu" Mirajane smirked changing the subject

"You two are a cute couple!" Mirajane said again giving Lucy a glass of orange juice.

"I doubt it. Natsu is way more friendlier to Lisanna than me" Lucy stated looking over at Natsu And Lisanna laughing.

"Oh I'm sure Natsu cares for you much more than you think" Mirajane reassured Lucy.

"I hope so"

"What time is it?" Lucy asked.

"4:00 P.M"

Lucy groaned. Just then Mirajane got an idea.

"Hey, how about You, Erza, Me, Levy, Juvia, have a sleepover at Fairy Hills!" Mirajane said to Lucy. Lucy liked it very much.

"Erza, Levy, Juvia, can I talk to you?" Mirajane asked gesturing them to come over to the bar.

"What's up?" Erza asked.

"Well, we're gonna have a sleepover at Fairy Hills. Whose room should we use?" Mirajane asked the girls who had sparkles in their eyes when they heard the word 'sleepover'.

"How about my room?" asked Erza.

"Why not Juvia's room?" Juvia suggested.

"We definitely can't use Levy-chan's room!"

"Why not Lu-chan!" cheerfully said Levy

"Your room is covered in books Levy-chan!" Lucy admitted.

Levy pouted. Natsu looked over at the five girls fighting/debating. Natsu smiled when he saw Lucy's smile. It was a real smile. Lisanna saw him looking in Lucy's direction.

"Natsu how about we go for a walk in the park?" Lisanna asked kissing Natsu's cheek.

"Sure" Natsu replied rubbing his cheek walking out the door with Lisanna and Happy.

Lucy saw Lisanna give Natsu a kiss on the cheek and her smile frowned. When Gray saw Lucy's smile turn to a frown, he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away outside of the guild. Lucy ignored Juvia's glare.

"Lucy what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing" She looked the other way.

"You love Natsu don't you?"

Lucy looked at Gray and blushed when he said that. "..."

"I can tell by the way you look at him. And I saw that picture of you two cuddling while sleeping" Gray explained to Lucy who was still blushing.

"Natsu cares about you and just because Lisanna kissed Natsu doesn't mean he likes her, it means she likes him" Gray said heading back to the guild.

Lucy went back home. She got to her apartment. She walked up stairs and started to take her two rubber bands out of her hair.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

Does Natsu love me? Do I love him? Does he even care about me? Does he love Lisanna? Does Lisanna love him?

I sighed looking at myself in the mirror. I had my hair down and i was still wearing my pajamas from this morning. I sat down when there was a poof sound. I looked up and saw Loke!

"Loke? What are you doing here?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"My princess, I know what you feel. I'm your spirit so I know. Your heart is broken after seeing Natsu and Lisanna together and after Lisanna kissed Natsu"

"L-Loke!" I half whispered as I ran to Loke and gave him a hug.

"Lucy, If you really love that dense idiot, then be happy for him" Loke said holding me in his arms. I cried my self to sleep.

(Normal P.O.V). (3 hours later)

Lucy woke up in her bed. She saw a note next to her. It said:

_Dear my princess,_

_You fell asleep in my arms, and when it was my time to go back to the spirit world, you fell off the bed and bumped your head. A bunch of stuff fell on you and you got a cut on your arm. I'm surprised you didn't wake up! BTW I came back to bandage your arm pack your luggage for the sleepover at Fairy Hills._  
><em>Erza said to meet all the girls at the guild at 7:00 p.m, i told her you'll be a couple minutes late.<em>

_Love Loke~_

Lucy looked at the clock it was 7:10 p.m! She grabbed her luggage and ran out the door. Lucy looked at the bandage on her arm, It had a heart on it. Lucy finally made it to the guild.

She went inside and saw Erza, Juvia, Levy-chan, and Mirajane sitting at a table. They were the only ones there.

"Hey guys" Lucy said.

"Lu-chan!" excitedly Levy said.

"What happened to your arm?" Erza who was worried said.

"Oh i fell...off my bed!" Lucy replied nervously.

The girls looked at eachother worried.

"Lucy what's that heart on your bandage?" asked Juvia.

"Oh it's from Loke" admitted Lucy.

"Loke?" Mirajane asked.

"Yep he's the one who bandaged it for me" Lucy said blushing with her hands behind her back.


	3. Sleepover

A/N: **JazANIME: Thank you for the help ^-^ and EVERYONE ELSE thank you for taking your time to read and review my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, all i do own is this story and what the characters do in my story ^o^**

* * *

><p>Love sickness Chapter 3<p>

"Well, let's go to Fairy Hill's, BTW who's room are we going to use?" Lucy asked walking out the door heading to Fairy Hills.

"We're using my room" cheerfully said Mirajane.

"I wish I could live at Fairy Hill's!" pouted Lucy.

"So what happened to you and Loke?" Levy asked worried that Lucy might actually like that womanizer!

"Well-" Lucy started to say but was interrupted by a poof.

"Loke!" Lucy gasped.

"Lucy was feeling down so I comforted her into my arms... right Lucy?" Loke asked hugging her.

"Y-Yeah!" Lucy agreed blushing.

"Bye Loke!" Lucy said to Loke's mind. Their telepathic.

"Farewell My Princess!" poofed away Loke said.

Levy secretly went over to the NaLu fanclub president*  
>"Mirajane! Is Lucy falling for Loke?" Levy whispered to Mirajane.<p>

"I think so!" Mirajane whispered back.

"Erza and Lucy! Levy and I forgot something at my house!" The two club members quickly ran to Natsu's house.

(Natsu and Happy's house)

"Oi Happy! Where did all the fish we caught today go?" suspiciously asked Natsu.

Happy burped. Natsu was about to chew off Happy's head when all of the sudden they heard a window open!

"Mirajane! Levy! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked surprised they would be here this time of hour.

"Natsu how do you feel about Lu-chan?" Levy said fast.

"Well, she's weird, sweet, cute, smart, funny, and a bad fisher woman" bluntly said Natsu.

"How do you feel about Loke?" hurriedly asked Mirajane.

"Hmm, he's a womanizer, stupid and did I already say womanizer?"

" Do you want Loke and Lucy to be together?Do you love Lisanna?" Mirajane and Levy asked at the same time.

" No, and No" fast said Natsu

"Do you love Lucy?" they asked at the same time.

"Y-n-yes!" blushing said Natsu.

"Ok then. Lucy is slowly falling in love with Loke! We have to stop this!" Levy huddled with Mirajane, Happy, and Natsu.

"Hai!" they all said.

After a few minutes of planning, they made a plan to make Lucy fall back in love with Natsu.

(Fairy Hills with Erza and Lucy)

"So Lucy, how is it going with Natsu?" asked Erza.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Lucy replied getting back to her story she had been writing.

"W-What? why?" curiously asked Erza.

"Before I had a fever...

_(Flash back)_

_Lucy was walking down the road towards her apartment When she heard familiar voices in an alleyway. She went closer._

_"So? How is it going with Natsu?" asked a random voice._

_"Well Selena I'm one more step into being his girlfriend! But theres one certain Bitch that won't stay away from him!" Lisanna said rather loudly._

_"Who? You mean that slut who just came here last year?" asked Selena._

_"Yep! I heard she ran away from home! If she was rich why did she run away? Little snob"_

_"Did you hear that she uses her sex appeal just to get discounts? And she has never had a boyfriend before!"_

_"Well I'm gonna elimanate Lucy once and for all! We'll teach that Bitch not to mess with us!" determined said Lisanna._

_Lucy quickly ran away from the alley-way to a bench near the park._

_Lisanna and Selena came over and sat down next to Lucy._

_"Hey Lucy! I want you to come to the bakery next Sunday at 5:00 A.m! Ok?" Lisanna asked in her sweet tone._

_"S-Sure!" Lucy put on a smile._

_"Bye!" Selena and Lisanna ran away waving._

_(Flash back end)_

Erza was speechless. She would have never thought that the usual sweet Lisanna could say that!

The President and the Co. President of The NaLu fan club came into the door.

"Phew!" falling on the floor Levy said.

"Umm Erza should we tell them? I mean it's Mirajane we're talking about!" Lucy whispered to the red haired girl who was eating her strawberry cake.

"Yep!"

"Mirajane, Levy-chan, I would like to tell you something..."

Mirajane quietly went to her closet and threw in a huge backpack.

She whispered something into the closet.

(Sometime later)

After explaining everything that had happened with Lisanna and Selena, Mirajane and Levy were speechless.

"Wow!" a squeaky cat voice said out loud.

"What was that?" Erza changing her pajamas to her regular armor asked.

"I-it was me!" Levy lied.

"Ok then" Erza said changing back into her pajamas.

"So m-my sister s-said that?" shocked asked Mirajane.

Lucy nodded. Mirajane sighed.

"I knew she would get into the rebellious side like I did!" Mirajane pounded her fists on the floor.

Juvia came into the door breathless! And managed to say "Why...did .. you...leave Juvia?"

"Where were you?" exclaimed Lucy.

"Remember when we were crossing the river?"

They all nodded.

"Well Juvia accidentally turned Juvia into water while crossing the river!"

They all felt bad. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you Juvia! I just had alot on my mind" Lucy bit her lip and put her head down.

"Juvia is sorry Lucy!" guilty said Juvia running to Lucy and giving her a hug.

"J-Juvia!" Lucy hugged her back.

(Natsu's P.O.V)

Mirajane threw me and Happy into the closet and I whispered "Ow!"

Mirajane told us to watch, listen and follow the plan no matter what!

We got out the bag when we heard Lucy's voice. I heard Lucy explain what happened last week. _Lisanna would do that? I got to talk to Lisanna later about this!_

"Wow!" astonished said Happy.

I covered his mouth! Levy say it was her. _Phew!_

I was daydreaming when all of a sudden I heard/saw Mirajane pound her fists to the floor! I flinched.

The door slammed open! I heard Juvia's voice. She was rambling on about everyone leaving her.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you Juvia! I just had alot on my mind" Lucy bit her lip and put her head down.

_L-Lucy._

After everyone got settled down, I heard them talk about boys!

Juvia was talking nonstop about Gray! Erza talked about Jellal and Strawberry cake. Levy talked about Gajeel.

"So Lu-chan, who do you love?" Levy asked.

"It's actually two people" admitted Lucy.

"Who is it between?" wondered Mirajane

"Well, N-Natsu and Loke" Lucy blushed.

M-Me? Wait Loke?

"Why?" asked Erza.

"B-Because.. Natsu treats me right, sweet, kind, cute, dense, happy all the time no matter what, but he probably likes Lisanna" Lucy said.

"Loke because he loves me, smart, sweet, treats me like a princess, and he understands my feelings"

"So who did you love first?" Mirajane asked.

"I actually loved.. Natsu first" bluntly said Lucy.

I saw Mirajane and Levy squeal._ She loves me? But I do NOT like Lisanna! I love Lucy!_

"Well let's not talk about boys at all tonight Ok?" Lucy begged.

Everyone nodded.

I stayed in that closet for hours sleeping! I woke up to Mirajane and Levy opening the closet door.

"Natsu, did you hear what Lucy say?" asked Mirajane.

"Yea! I'm going to go bye!" tiredly I said walking out the door.

I went to Lisanna's room down the hall. He knocked on the door.


	4. Happy Ending's!

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story! I might change the chapter title sometime later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail. If i did, the world would end ^o^**

* * *

><p>Love sickness Chapter 4<p>

(Lisanna's P.O.V)

I heard..knocking? I opened my eyes and the door was still knocking. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Natsu?

"Lisanna I need to talk to you about something" I heard Natsu say.

"Ok come in" I said pulling him in to my room.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Well, I heard Lucy say something about you calling her a Bitch, Slut, and asking you to meet her at the bakery at 5:00 A.m to teach you a lesson." Natsu said with anger.

"W-Why would you listen to her? I've known you longer then her! She's lieing! Don't you trust me?" I almost screamed.

"I trust you but-"

"But what?" I asked angrily.

"I've known Lucy way too long, she would never lie to me! And I-I L-Love Lucy!" Natsu said blushing.

I gasped. "Y-You can't! She too worthless, she's a Bitch! You can never lo-" I was interrupted by Natsu.

Natsu slapped me? Why?

"Don't talk about Lucy like that! She isn't worthless and she is NOT a Bitch!" Natsu screeched with anger.

"Why do you love her? I love you! Why don't you love me?" I said teary eyed and sad.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry. I love Lucy. She's kind, smart, and she's been there for me when no one was." Natsu, calmed down had said in a low tone.

"O-Ok, I'm sorry I was acting like a Bitch!" I said crying in my hands.

Natsu came over and rubbed my back. He said he had to go find Lucy.

"Natsu...Can you tell Lucy, I'm really, really sorry?" I asked hoping i could apologize.

"Sure" Natsu said with the biggest grin i had ever seen.

(Lucy P.O.V)

I heard the door open. I still didn't open my eyes. Footsteps could be hears as the sound got louder and louder. I lifted my head up "Ow!" Natsu and I said holding our heads.

I peeked one eye open. I saw Natsu still holding his head.  
>I asked "N-Natsu?".<p>

"Oh hey Luce!" Natsu exclaimed hugging me. I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Actually, I need to tell you something" Natsu began to say. I nodded.

"First, Lisanna wants to say that she is really sorry for what she did" Natsu began.

"And Lucy I-I Love you" I heard Natsu say looking at me in the eye blushing. "Natsu, I love you too!" I exclaimed glomping him.

The door opened and Erza entered the room. She looked down at us and saw me on top of Natsu. And Natsu under me blushing. As soon as she saw us she went wide eyed and slowly went out the room.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked.

I sat up and went to the closet leaving Natsu looking confused on the floor. I got out of the closet wearing my usual attire. I went to Natsu and stuck out a hand.

He grabbed my hand and pulled himself up. When we both got up to the same height, we stared at eachother for a long time. We got closer and closer. Our face away by a few inches.

He locked his lips onto mine. It felt so good! He deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, we both broke apart panting for air.

"Hey, how about we go to the guild?" Natsu said as soon as he got his breath back.

"Sure!" I nodded holding his hand.

We both got to the guild. When we entered we saw Levy-chan and Mirajane run up to us. They grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Natsu over to the barcounter.

"So? How did it go?" Levy-chan's eyes were sparkling.

"Actually, Natsu said he loved me and I told him I loved him too." Lucy said blushing.

Squeals could be heard from Mirajane and Levy-chan. "So are you two together?" Mirajane asked in her match making success tone.

I nodded happily.

"Lu-chan, There's something Mirajane and I need to tell you" Levy-chan said nervously playing with her fingers.

"We started a fanclub called NaLu. I'm the President, and Levy-chan is the Co. President!" Mirajane said ashamed that she didn't ask for permission.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

(Natsu P.O.V)

I walked over to the table where Gray and Gajeel were sitting at.

"Hey Fire breath!" the Failed Pornstar yelled.

"Ice breath!"

"Flame-" Gray was interrupted by the Iron Dragon Slayer punching him.

"Anyway, Natsu how did it go with Bunny Girl?"

"Oh! We're together now" Natsu said with a wide grin.

"REALLY!" Gray and Gajeel said in shock.

"Yep!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bunny Girl= Lucy<em>**

**_Here's why, When the news reporter for Soreccer magazine, He wouldn't pay attention to Lucy. So she dressed up in a 'Sexy' Bunny outfit._**

**_Thanks everyone for R&Ring!_**


End file.
